hakuoki_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Reiko Onigiru
Reiko Onigiru is the first and eldest daughter of the Onigiru household. Reiko is the daughter of Shota, first wife of Saito, the Oni King. Personality Reiko is originally presented as extremely calm and collected. Most people say that she is ruthless, selfish, and manipulative, and willing to do anything to get what she wants. However, it is a misnomer to consider her an evil or malicious person, as she does not inherently understand human morality and does not have actual cruel impulses. She presented herself as an older sister figure to all of her younger sisters, and she was in charge of training them in the art of a sword, or, in Mimiko's case, a bow. She's somewhat bored with life due to all of the events of her traumatic childhood. Being the eldest daughter, she does take responsibility to look after her 12 siblings and the house. She is described by Kasaida as someone who is bright, strong-willed, and a somewhat short-tempered person. Her hatred for humans is something that shapes her character. History Reiko is the eldest daughter of the Onigiru household. Reiko was the one to get the most attention of her mother. She was the one who endured the most of her mother's abuse towards her, at first not even trying to bother with the things Shota was doing to her. The most notable one was in the first season, where Reiko had a flashback of her own mother drowning her in the lake as a punishment and that she won't get up until she told her to. In the other seasons, Reiko was slapped by her for destroying a flower given to her by Saito. Then in another, she built a sandcastle to show off to Shota, but she only destroys it and tells her that it was not worth showing it if it wasn't real. Even if Reiko got the attention, she was strictly being hurt by her as per her selfish wishes of making her the heir of the Onigiru. Those things that she did to her led to her thinking of trying to kill her, thus fueling that hatred. Reiko has the strongest hate towards her mother out of her sisters and was the first to turn against her, and it lead to her death. Relationships Heisuke Toudou Because of her past experiences, Reiko tends to push Heisuke away at first since humans die too easily. She also claims that he is bothersome and talentless, as well as annoying and a waste of time. Shota Onigiru Reiko has a very complicated relationship with her mother. As a child, she endured her mistreatment resulting to a growing resent. As an adult, she usually speaks ill. As a teen she played an important role in her murder. Saito Onigiru Reiko rarely communicates with her father even though she has received gifts from him (like a sword). Reiko has always despised Saito and usually calls him "rotten old fool". All that Reiko knows from her father is neglecting and the cruelty towards Shota that reflected towards her. Siblings Reiko is the eldest daughter of the Onigiru household. Granted by Saito, her job is to be the leader and look after her younger siblings: Fumiko, Keiko, Kasumi, Izumi, Hiroki, Hanako, Masumi, Akemi, Akane, Mimiko, Kazuko and Kasaida. They have an extremely close relationship with one another and care for each other. Her younger siblings respect her and follow her lead. The Onigiru love to have dinner together and they all praise Reiko's cooking. Reiko is talented in cooking especially in making soups. If the girls start arguing on the table, Reiko is the one to put them all in order, even though sometimes Keiko's free spirit makes the two females clash at least verbally. All of them respect deeply one another and help each other always. Even if not sharing full blood ties, the Onigiru have very strong family bonds with each other. Kasaida Onigiru Reiko was an elder sister figure to her youngest sister, and is fond of teasing her, frequently calling her nicknames. She grew fond of her as time passed and vows to protect her when Saito attempts to take her. Kasaida always looked up to her elder sister and frequently sought for her help. Trivia * The name Reiko is a girl's name of Japanese origin meaning "pretty child". * She is right-handed. * Her recent interest is making original dishes or recipes. * She hates strong-flavored food and drinks. * She is skilled at cooking and even knows how to flambé. * She knows how to ride a horse. * She is fluent in Nordic and proficient in English.